


A Meeting Between DI Alec Hardy and the Tenth Doctor

by magicsparkles



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broadchurch season one, Comedy, Crossover, Humor, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagining how a meeting between DI Alec Hardy and the Tenth Doctor would go. As for how Ten ended up in Broadchurch, I'd like to think that the TARDIS enjoys messing with him and sent him there for fun. Hope you find it as humorous to read as I found it to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Between DI Alec Hardy and the Tenth Doctor

Detective Inspector Alec Hardy's eyes scanned up and down at the goofy looking man before him, just standing there in the doorway of his office. Brown trench coat, pinstriped suit, brown spiked out hair, and red converse shoes. It was like looking at his doppelganger, a younger doppelganger, of himself. He looked absolutely ridiculous. This was a dream. It had to be. No sane person would dress that way. Maybe if he just ignored the man, he would go away. He looked back down at the file he was studying on his desk, setting his specs on his face.

“Brainy specs!” The strange man piped up. “I've got a pair of 'em myself.” He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his own pair of stylish specs. “See?” He said presenting them to the detective. “Of course, mine are cooler.”

Alec stared up hard at the man, drew in a sharp irritable breath, removed his specs, and did the one thing he was best at: start questioning this stranger. “Who are you and how did you get in my office?”

“Scottish too! I've always wondered what I might sound like with a Scottish accent,” the man beamed.

Alec Hardy continued to stare coldly waiting for an answer to his questions.

“Oh, um...” The odd man seemed to remember something and reached back into his coat once more for his psychic paper. He had used it at the front desk convincing them he was an officer of the law. He showed it to the detective.

Hardy just looked at the thing stone faced. “It's blank.”

“Ah, right, you're a detective. I forgot, most detectives have no sense of imagination.”

The DI scoffed. “And your name?”

“I'm The Doctor. And you are?”

“Detective Inspector Alec Hardy. Doctor of what exactly?”

“Just The Doctor.”

_Jesus, the man has an ego_ , thought Hardy. He examined The Doctor's clothes again. “And, what's with the getup? Did you come from the circus?”

“Space, actually.”

The Detective Inspector didn't know what was more disturbing, that this man wore his face or that he spouted such nonsense while wearing it.

“And you?” The Time Lord fired back. “What's with the...” He waved a hand around the lower half of his face to illustrate. “Black...scraggly...stuff.”

Hardy shrugged slightly. “I like the beard.”

_Egads, this man is dull_ , thought The Doctor. _Not an inkling of emotion across his face. What's eating his goat?_

“Why the glum look? You look as if someone has died.” The Doctor probed.

“Someone did die!” The detective inspector said offended. 

The Time Lord's expression slackened and a hint of sadness flickered in his eyes. “I'm so sorry. Had I known, I would have done something to help. Sometimes I speak without thinking. It's a problem. I-”

“I think I've heard quite enough out of you,” Hardy said, anger rising. “Miller!” He projected his voice across the room towards his partner seated at her desk. “Come get this man out of my office!”

The Doctor, thinking fast, raised his palms. “Wait! Wait! I travel through time. I can prove it to you. If we can just step outside, I'll show you.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Proof?” The madman didn't look like he was joking around, but he was definitely a nutjob. Still, if it would get him out of his hair...

“Yeah, come on. Let's go. My machine is parked right outside, on the cliff.”

Before Hardy could say anything else, the maniac was pulling him out of his office and then out the front door. He continued to take him by the hand, pulling him towards the tall object sitting in the grass. Then they stopped and Alec yanked his hand away. This man was really rude. He was about ready to write him up when he took a better look at The Doctor's so called “time machine.” It was one of those blue police call boxes from the sixties.

“What the hell is that!?” He squinted at it. 

“It's my time machine,” The Doctor said proudly lifting off his feet a little.

The DI shook his head. “Time travel is not possible, and that...we don't have those anymore. Where did you get it from? Did you steal it?”

“Um...” The Doctor felt it was better not to answer that last question. Changing tacks, “I assure you that time travel is possible, but I wouldn't expect you to understand.”

Hardy met the Time Lord's innocent looking brown eyes with a dagger like stare. “Well, if you did park it here...somehow, I'm pretty sure that's some kind of parking violation.” He had to get this guy for something.

“Look, why don't you have a look inside? You'll see I'm not kidding.”

The Detective Inspector stepped back. “Oh no. I don't think so, no. You're going to leave, now. And I'll be waking up soon and realize this was all just a silly dream.”

The Doctor likewise backed up in surrender. “You're not dreaming, but fine, I'll go. It was nice meeting you, Detective Inspector.”

Hardy grunted, watching the madman enter his box and shut the door. Just how was he going to leave exactly? He couldn't contain himself, so he stood there and watched. It was not as if something was going to happen. He might just have to drag the guy out again and cart him off to the loony bin. 

But then something did happen. The box uttered a wheezy groaning noise and slowly became more and more transparent until it disappeared completely. Alec blinked twice, rubbing at his face. “Yeah, this is a dream,” he muttered, but almost not believing it. He turned around staggering back to the office badly needing a drink.


End file.
